halofandomcom-20200222-history
Gemini
Summary Gemini is a Halo 2 multiplayer level, based on the level ''Duality'' from Marathon,"the end of the ancient 'duality of the Covenant is truly at hand." set on High Charity. It is one of the smaller Halo 2 maps. It is considered as being the Prophet's retreat. It is somewhat of an unusual level, as it consists of an open outside area and closed-quarter inside area. Teleporters can warp players up to two small balconies on the top of the inner area. Another teleporter warps players to the outside and back. There is a wide array of weapons from close ranged Brute Shots and the Energy Sword, to Carbines and a Beam Rifle. Also, an Overshield can be found in front of the giant prophet statue. Another interesting feature is the addition of doors; the doors make you feel like you're in the levels Gravemind and High Charity. It is pretty rare to find classics doors in a multi player level like this. The Prophet statue in about the middle of the map is probably an ancient prophet, a founder of the Covenant. It also has 5 Covenant Phantom docks and what appears to be a natural tree. In the background behind the Phantom docks you can see the Forerunner Dreadnought that the Prophet of Truth used on the Halo 2 level High Charity to get to Earth. The ship is also the last time you see the Master Chief in the game. It is possible to get below the level and explore the city. You can see how, either here or here *Gemini was added to Halo 2 in the Maptacular Pack. Territories *Lower Level *Upper Level *Walkway Trivia *Gemini is the only Halo 2 Multiplayer level to have Covenant automatic doors. *It is the only known Halo 2 Multiplayer level set on High Charity. *Some believe the symbolism of the Prophet and the Halo ring represents the Prophets' role as providers of the Holy Rings to the Covenant. *Gemini can be spotted in Campaign mode in Halo 2. On the level Gravemind, when you exit the High Council Chamber and you get near where the Arbiter was tortured, look to the left, and in between the two giant towers with the eye-shaped purple design, you will see a smaller tower with the exact shape as the Gemini map. *There are two spires that appear in the levels Gravemind and High Charity, but the player is unable knock them over. *The Prophet statue in the center of the map is clearly the Prophet of Truth, constructed in his promising writ between the Prophets and Elites that they would find the Sacred Rings and ignite them for their Great Journey. *You can hide in the trees by jumping from where you get out of the teleporters. This can be a great hiding spot for potent ambushes against the enemy. *A good tactic on this map is to dual-wield Plasma Rifles and pulse them (shooting one until it overheats then shoot the other), because if you are caught reloading in the close quarters of Gemini, there is a good chance that you will be overwhelmed and killed. *Except for Cold Storage, it is the only level with blue teleporters in place of green ones. *You can also see the picture of the prophet in the level The Ark by using a glitch that allows you to get on the side of the map during the scarab battle. *This level is based off of high chairity References Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Extra Multiplayer Levels